Womanizer
by mywolfmoon
Summary: Based off the music video Womanizer.Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are the head players and sports captains.Rose, Bella, and Alice are the new beauties.Will they play the players or get played themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Womanizer. I finally got tired of my friend -Cough XxVampireOnDrugsxX((I don't know if I spelled it right)) Cough- bugging me to post this so I posted it. I want some reviews saying if you want me to continue this.**

**-LetTheVenomFlow**

**PS: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I GOT THIS PLOT FROM THE MUSIC VIDEO WOMANIZER BY BRITTNEY SPEARS **

Edward 

I was tossing and turning all night and I just fell asleep. I sighed in contentment .It felt like a few mintues before I heard my door creep open. Just then there was a _loud_ sound coming from beside me. I couldn't control myself and fell off my bed. "What the?! AN AIR HORN ARE YOU KIDDING ME, EMMETT?!"I yelled at him as I gave him vicious glare.

He seemed unaffected by it shrugged his huge shoulders with an innocent expression on his face. He grinned and said, "I noticed that you were going to be late and I wanted to try something new."

I growled at him before pushing him out my door .I quickly changed into a red button-up shirt and black pants to go with it. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to get it more, _well me. _As soon as I stepped out there was a flash of brown hair complied with white skin as my Mom, Esme, checked my outfit. She nodded her head in approval.

"Come on, Esme, I want to be on time to school. I want to see if there are any new girls this year." I said in a annoyed tone .It wasn't very likely but I had been with about every girl in the school. She sighed quietly, "I guess you are alright but I wish you would give up acting like a playboy and settle down for someone. Besides, I have a feeling that someone new is going to be coming to day." I smirked at my Mom. "Because all the girls at the school are dumb brains there IS no one to settle down with." I replied.

I heard another sigh but ignored it. I walked down stairs and into my Volvo, but just before I left I heard a murmur of voices .Most likely my parents, Esme and Carlisle, talking about how I am 'misbehaving' and that they should 'Should send me, Jasper, and Emmett to boarding school'.

I rolled my eyes at my parents. My meet my brothers at my Volvo. We evaluated each others clothes before rolling our eyes.

Jasper was wearing some fancy jeans with a foot-ball jersey. Emmett was wearing dark wash jean with a plain white T-shirt that was tight and showed off his muscles.

Our school was quite large and had many things that were fun. Sports _and_ people.

All of the eyes turned to my brothers and me that moment. I rolled my eyes but none the less got out of my car. _Time to see if I can hook up with any of the girls from last year_, I thought to myself. Jasper and Emmett seemed to have the same idea after they got over that fact someone had pulled the stunt.

Of course my brothers and I ruled the school. We had the beauty and talent to get us there. All we had to do was use some of our 'Cullen Charm' which we inherited from our parents.

Just as I was hitting on a blond I had fun with last year a thing came speeding towards the school. The motorcycle skitted to a stop next to my Volvo. Of course I was mad, they almost hit my Volvo.

It was then that I took a chance to look at the motorcycles. One was light blue, one was a bloody red color, and the other one was midnight blue. Obviously taken care of.

_That was quite a nice entrance. I give a 9/10 just to be nice to the newbies_, I thought to myself. I smirked to myself .It appeared to be boys. There was a huge jacket that was baggy and went to the knees on all three of them. Though the legs were quite skinny and long, and looked a_ girl's _super models legs.

.The one on the light blue motorcycle was quite short and barely reached the 5'2 mark, the one on the red looked 5'7, and the one on the midnight blue easily surpassed the 5'10 mark.

The guys lifted their hands to the helmet before I noticed something really odd. "What the heck?! Their fingernails are painted." I shouted.

I heard a small, bell-like laugh come from inside the light blue helmet. It was too girly. The boy lifted the helmet off before I noticed something.

_Oh my god, their girls, _I thought. My eyes widened as black cropped hair showed with chocolate brown eyes. It framed the face quite nicely. She kind of looked like a pixie.

She pulled the jacket off showing a small body but had the right curves. She rolled her eyes before walking gracefully to the office, as if she was dancing. "Alice." She called.

The one pulled her helmet off with her manicured hands. Blond hair fell to the girl's shoulders. She was even prettier than the other one. Her body was curvy and looked like the person you would see on the cover of a magazine. She winked at everyone and with a wave off her hand, "Rosalie."

The other one lifted her helmet off. While red velvet hair hair cascaded down her back. She had a body a model would kill for and a heart shaped face.

"You know, unless I've been using the wrong bathroom for the past years, I am a GIRL." She said in a musical voice. Earning a chuckle from some didn't say here name though.

Everybody seemed to put down what they were doing and watched the new girls.

She gracefully walked toward the front office with 'Rosalie' and disappeared within. That's when the whispering started.

_'OMG. They SOOO got plastic surgery.'_

_'The blond girl is sexy.'_

_'I never thought I'd see a girl do something dangerous.'_

_'I'd never do that, most likely break a nail.' _A boy horribly imitated a girl.

That was just a few of the things.

"Mine."Whispered my brother and I at the same time.


	2. First Encounters

**Okay, to clear up some confusion the red head is the one and only Bella. But I changed her appearance a bit so it would be more like the video, Womanizer. Everyone will like the normal pairings because it would make it awkward if they used to like each other and they were friends. (:**

**LetTheVenomFlow**

**PS: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VIDEO WOMANIZER.I only own the plot.**

**EmPOV**** ((Because he's my fav.))**

As I took my seat in the back of the class my mind wondered to the Blondie earlier on the morning.

I was brought out of my fantasy when the door of the classroom opened and the door slammed against the wall. Behind the door revealed a bouncing Pixie with a cheeky grin on her face.

She practically danced to the teacher. Out of no where a slip appeared in her hand.

She grinned at the teacher, he seemed to have a dazed look in his eyes, and said, "I was told to get my slip signed by the teachers."

He nodded and pulled the slip out of her hands. Mr. Mongrez's, a.k.a. Mongrel, hands 'accidentally' brushed against hers.

He signed in his scrawl and directed her to introduce herself to the class.

She smiled and stood in front of the desk. I saw Mr. Mongrez's eyes travel down to her... Err, backside. I had to hide my laugh and make a coughing sound.

_The old pervert, _I thought.

Alice finished looked up with a knowing smile as brown eyes darted to the teacher.

The teacher smiled creepily at the Pixie, it even make my skin tingle. The small, petite Pixie didn't look phased at the least. Mr. Mongrez gestured towards the desk, beside mine, to take a seat. She nodded and skipped to the desk.

"Hey Pixie, what's up?" I asked with a grin.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "At least you didn't call me short stuff."

I knew she could see the evil in my eyes and the smirk on my face. Mistake number one. "Okay, Short stuff your in for a surprise later."

People always tried to prank the new people.

She gave a vicious glare and glowered at me, as her eyes seemed to darken, "Don't call me short."

I flinched away. She was scary. "Fine, your fun sized."

She smiled sweetly. "Smart move." She threatened.

It was my turn to glower. She just shrugged and turned to the board.

I was scared; if that was the Pixie I wonder how would Blondie and Rocker react to their 'surprises'.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Later**

All of my other classes went through with ease. Almost lunchtime. The prank was going to be pulled then. OH YA! **(That's my quote!!! YAY!!!)**

5...4…3...2...1!

**At Lunch**

My blue orbs searched the cafeteria searching for Blondie. I wondered if they got pranked yet.

I finally found them in the lunch line filling their trays full of food. They had an appetite.

A flash of bleached blond hair bending over and spreading it across the floor. Ah. Soap and water, classic.

Blondie was the one to walk out first and quickly. Her blue eyes were searching the crowd for someone. I instantly felt jealousy. Wait, what?! Wow… that new girl is something.

**BPOV**

Rose was searching the crowd for one of the guys who could be the players.

We took it upon ourselves to try to stay away help others from their influence.

Alice hasn't had any luck but there was one person I was looking out for. His name was Mike Newton. He was quite annoying too.

I looked concentrated on the floor, as if it would give me any help. A slightly clear substance spread across the floor. Hm.... Seems that we were the new targets for the first week.

"Hey Rose, come here." I whispered. I quickly whispered the plan to both her and Alice.

We pretended to act like nothing was there. There was a fake blond standing in front, trying to stifle her 'giggles'. They sounded horrible. Once you looked at it.... everything about her seemed fake. Oh well, time for being time for the plan.

I signaled the girls' sign language and grinned. Knowing different languages helped.

I walked across the floor with Rose and Alice on my heel. I 'slipped' and my food 'accidentally' flew onto the giggling girl. That stopped her.

The cafeteria was quiet for a short time before I said, "We're not dipsticks, smart ass." Then I innocently said, "Besides it was an accidents. Accidents happen all of the time."

She screamed shrilly and stomped out of the room. A moment later the cafeteria broke into laughter and some mouths were hanging open. I just merely shrugged. Must have been the head cheerleader.

I walked over to an empty table with Alice and Rose.

I mindlessly grabbed some food from their trays to make up for my lost food.I sighed inwardly.

I banged my head against the table, recieving a major headache.

I heard the chairs in front of us shriek in agony, but didnt look up.

"Hey Emmett, whats up?" I heard Alice say, hoping to get my head off the table, but failing miserably.

I felt a sharp tug of my hair.

"What the hell was that for, Alice?" I almost screamed at her.

"We have guests, _stupid!_ Its impolite to do such a thing!" She replied.

"But, _mother! _I have a headache!" I said, emphasizing the word mother.

That caught her attention, and she started giggling like a hyena.

Rose joined her, along with the three boys that we ran into with this morning.

When the laughing stopped, the bronze haired boy looked up at me from under his lashes.

"So, would you like to accompany me on a date tonight, beautiful?" He asked, trying to be seductive.

I looked at his under my eyelashes and gave a seductive smirk and leaned closer, "You know.." I paused to let my breath fan across his face, he looked slightly shocked but I continued, "I probably would, if you weren't such an ass." I got up, grabbed my checkered Dickies backpack, hit him in the back of the head with it, and walked out.

**EPOV**

Did she just HIT me?

Why didn't my charm work? It _always_ does! This is the first time my plan had EVER backfired on me! I was supposed to dazzle her, but she dazzled me! That is just Bull-

"Eddie! What's wrong?" Emmett asked me as an imitation of Lauren.

"_What_ did you just call me?" I growled at Emmett.

"EDDIE!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I stormed out of the room, hoping to calm down before class.

"RIIINNNGGG!!!" The bell went off.

I headed to my next class, music, hoping not to go out on my only neighbor, Lauren.


	3. Sports

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had finished the Maximum Ride series and got addicted to the Maximum Ride FanFic side…So ya. Sorry, don't kill me, but my friend dugged me enough. So here is chap. 3. **

**Love ya all,**

**LetTheVenomFlow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Womanizer by Britney Spears.**

Alice POV

Oh my gosh! That blond that sat with us at lunch was HOT! To bad I can't get with him though, would've been nice… Hum, if you count out that he was a total player and would break up with me as soon as the first date was over.

Oh well, his lose. It's finally the end of the day than I can go SHOPPING. Oh ya, beat that.

I took a look at my schedule and found out I had Gym next. I paused for a moment before squealing. I this class with Rose and Bella too!

People gave me strange and stared at me. My face turned black and I raised my eyebrow as if to dare them to keep doing that. Rose, Bella, and I had perfected it because of all the looks we get.

I continued down the hall till I got to the door. I had just walked into the door to the gym when I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see the blond from Lunch towering over my small form. Yes, small, NOT short. I'm fun sized** ((From my buddy ConnectedToMusic))**…

He smiled charmingly at me and I felt my spirits rise and lust. Wow, now that confused me. I never felt though. I shook the feeling off and smiled back.

"You're in the class too? Wow, all three of the new girls. I bet Mr. Bertch is going to have some fun." He said with a grin. I smirked, he was going have fun.

I nodded and walked over to where Bella and Rose were sitting. Both had on the gym uniforms. Wait uniforms. Ewwie, the uniforms were ugly. Maroon shorts that went to the knees and a grey shirt with the school mascot where the heart was.

I grimaced before taking a uniform from Bella's arms. She smirked at me. Of course _she_ wouldn't care about what they looked like. Rose just smiled sadly at me. At least I and Rose were on the same boat.

The whole class was doing exercises when I came out. Bella seemed happy that we were able to do something in gym on the first day of school.

I rolled my eyes. Same old Bella. The style and music of a rock, but the heart of gold and loving sports. Eh, I dancing better though she could do dancing because of her quick movement and she does gymnastics.

Rose was the more hands on type. She loves to work with cares or anything that involves a wrench, the beauty of a model and the heart of a mechanic. We were all smart and were home schooled.

We lined up at the wall. I rolled my eyes, of course today was the day that they were doing sprints. Fun, fun **((Something I say))**.

The coach blew the whistle loudly and we took off. The three of us, some boys, a pretty brunette, and the three we meet earlier were the only ones that were halfway done. The difference was that the only ones that were panting were us three and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

We looked at each other before Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. She picked up her pace and passed the boys before touching the wall and ran back. Bella was already two ahead before we made it once.

Everybody stopped and looked in surprise. I and Rose were the only ones that knew Bella was _really_ fast. We finished ours and waited for the others to get out of their trance and finish the laps.

Just wait till they see her at gymnastics. Bella started gymnastics at the same time I started dancing and Rose getting interested in cars.

I took the time to survey the people and groups. So far there were only jocks and the normal ones. Sigh, that's no fun. The other school was better.

The jocks were all cocky player like while the cheerleaders had cut off most of their shorts to make them like booty shorts and wore too much make-up, preppy or prissy**((No offence to any cheerleaders reading this, that's just how it goes on FF))**. Other than that they were okay.

Once everyone was done Mr. Bertch said we were allowed to have free time for the rest of the day. Goodie, let's see if I can meet anyone I can actually talk to and get Bella some friends that aren't guys.

I was beat to the punch though as Bella walked over to the pretty brunette. Shocker.

**Angela POV((Just because I haven't seen any))**

I was sitting on the bleachers trying to catch my breath when someone came down and sat down next to me.

I looked up to see the girl that was super fast.

"Hi," She said shyly while red came to her cheeks.

"Hello, you're Bella, right? I'm Angela." I asked shyly back. At least we had something in common.

"Yes and it's nice to meet you. I just wanted to talk to you because you look smart and was able to stick with the guys. I admire that. None of the other girls seem very… Athletic?" The ending sounded like a question and I had gotten complimented. It was my turn blush now.

"Yes, they're not very bright." I said with laugh.

Just then the bell rang and Bella got up and grinned.

"You're right and I guess I can call you my friend now?" She asked warily.

I smiled brightly, "Yes! Of course!"

She grinned again and waved. I heard a small squeal before a voice saying, "I can't believe you actually made a friend that is a girl on your own _for once._"

I smiled to myself. Bella my have the look of a rocker but was really nice and shy. I'm glad I just made her my new friend.


	4. Fun At The Fair

**I had originally made this for fun and randomly but I have decided to post it on here and let the crew have fun at the fair for the well, not many people do it and I'm random so it works!Thanks for all the 're fun to read through. (: **

**- Yours truely, LetTheVenomFlow**

**DISOWNER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NOR THE NOR THE MUSIC VIDEO WOMANIZER!**

BPOV

I finally got done with my part time job and got in my car. I took my sweet time getting home, dreading the thing I was getting ready to do for money.

I picked up the lime green flyer from my passenger seat and walked inside.

Everything was normal. Rose was working on a new model for her dream car and Alice sitting upside-down on the couch watching TV.

I called the two to the table and put the flyer in the middle of the table.

Alice and Rose jumped up and down squealing like pigs. "Well we're done with the first week of school and it is Friday, we are going to the fair!" I said, pointing out the obvious. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ya ya, I just need some money. I just don't want to kiss those sexist pigs." I said. Rose and Alice just grinned.

EPOV

I walked around the amusement park. My bronze-colored hair was even wilder than before. I had just got off of the roller coaster. I laughed at a hearty laugh at something one of my friends said. Yes, I was in the park with a group of friends, we decided to have a boy's night out. Not that I had a girlfriend anyways just girls.

We continued to walk till one of my friends bumped into a boy standing in line for something. My friend stopped and said something to the guy.

One of my other friend's eyes trailed to where the line had started. In girly cursive read: Kissing Booth ((Cheesy I know, it's what I though of though)) with a lip stick mark just above the I's. He then grinned and turned to us. "Hey, they got the new red-head from the school for the job." Kyle said as his grin became bigger.

All of our eyes trailed down the line to and looked at the new girl. "Wow. She's hot." Said Kyle, my best friend. We laughed at him.

'Well then, time for another bet. I thought with a grin. "Okay, you know what happens next." One of my friends beat me to the punch. We all grinned at each other. We all leaned our heads in. "Who thinks Bella is a good kisser?" I asked. More than half of my friends said a yes. "Five for five. The one who is wrong owes the others five bucks." I said.

They pondered it before shaking their head. "Who is going to be the one testing her? I would not mind if you gave me a chance. "Tommy said. I laughed at him. All of their heads turned to me with a glint in their eyes. "Hey, Edward, you aren't dating anyone right now. I think you would be the perfect for the job." Said Kyle with a wink.

My face had turned red, but that quickly disappeared and reappeared with a grin. They were wondering with I would catch her. " Okay, I will." I said.

They didn't look bewildered that I had said yes.

Kyle then grinned and hit me in the arm. "Looks like you won't mind it much. Get in the line before the park closes." He said.

Jimmy pushed me in the line. I stumbled at the surprise but caught my balance quickly. I turned around to glare at my friend. He grinned back, knowing I couldn't get out of line.

I waited in line impatiently. 'This kiss better be worth it. This is taking forever. Hum. .Well it could be because she is pretty.' I thought.

The line started to move slowly. Bella was moving slowly. My mind started to wonder during the time. 'She must be enjoying her job or she is broke.' I thought with a smirk.

I finally made it to where I was next in line. 'The girl _seems_ to like her job. 'I thought. I finally made it to where I was going to get a kiss. "Well hello Edward, surprise meeting you here. I hope you aren't stalking me." She said in a sweet voice with a grin. She stunned me slightly; I just nodded with a different look on my face. I could hear the laughter from my friends to my side but I tried to block them out.

"Can we get this over with?" Asked the Bella. I just grinned again. "A little impatient are we?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes at me. She looked at me as if I was missing something; she finally sighed and said in a sarcastic voice, "Well if you don't want the kiss you don't have to lean down." I stumbled slightly and leaned down.

She shot a quick glance at something to her right. Bella smirked at it before turning her silver eyes back to me, odd it had brown specks. She was taking her sweet time leaning in, seeming to go slower than the others.

'I must look excited.' I thought with an inward groan. She just grinned and took her sweet time again. Though she didn't cake on any make-up like the girls I dated did she still looked like a super model. It was till then that I started to get impatient.

Bella shot another glance at her right again. She moved in closer, her lips just half an inch from mine. A loud beeping noise started to sound from her right. I jumped at the sound .I didn't expect that .Bella abruptly pulled back and chuckled. "Looks like my time is up. You get Ally." Bella said with another chuckle .I know my face looked surprised and slightly disappointed. I heard my friends laughing louder than I had heard before. I groaned and looked at them. Some of them were actually rolling on the ground and others were in tears.

Bella grinned before getting up. "Come on Ally! I got one I think you will like!" Bella called.

I saw out of the corner a short blonde hair girl walking towards me. To me she didn't actually look pretty. Some of the boys in line groaned as Bella started to walk away .I turned to the blonde. She stood up and kissed me on the lips. When she was done I asked her for her number and walked away.

My green eyes searched the amusement park, but Bella was no where to be found. 'Wonderful. The hot one _would _be the one that likes a chase.' I thought with a frown.

One of my friends patted my back. "Looks like the Red-Haired Rocker gave you the slip."

I shot a glare at him and walked off.


	5. Fun At The Fair Part 2

**Sorry I've been taking so long, yes it's Christmas Break, but I love to be you peoples enjoy this chapter though I had a bit of writers block and don't pity me! (:**

**Love ya all,**

**LetTheVenomFlow**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE MUSIC VIDEO WOMANIZER**

**JasPOV**

God, I should have stayed with Emmett or Edward. I bet they are having the time of their lives with some girls while I'm stuck walking around because I ran out of tickets for rides.

I knew all of the girls eyes were on me, even if they were on a date. People need lives. I mean, what is the point staring at someone and not even talk to the person.

I sighed, getting ready to give up staying the fair when a flash of black and red.

I did a three sixty and saw what caught my eye. There stood the new girls but one importantly caught my eyes, the short one with the black hair.

Alice may have been short but it went with her complexion. Alice still seemed to have long legs especially in the thigh length red dress. Alice's short, spiked in disarrays, black hair.

I smirked as the three danced together. I bet Emmett and Edward would wish they were here to see this. Any guy would.

Speaking of guys I noticed all of the guys stop what they were doing and turned to stare at the three. Though all of the girls glared and looked past mad.

I growled a guy came up to them. He was extremely tall and huge though the look on his face gave him a childish look.

He guy came up to the three and poked Rosalie, better known as Rose, in the side. The Rose gasped and turned around causing the others too.

Their eyes widened before they jumped on him. They all fell down to the ground. Everybody turned to stare at them.

Bella, the rocker, turned crimson and quickly got up, throwing Alice and Rosalie off of her. My eyes widened like dinner plates. She seemed as strong as Emmett even maybe more.

She moved her hair so it hid her face. Alice, Rosalie, and the guy were still on the ground but laughing this time. The guy said something before Bella lifted her head and glared viciously. I even flinched away and I'm far away.

Alice squealed loudly before shouting something. Bella shook her head disapprovingly or saying no I have no clue.

I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and texted the boys telling them where I was and to come quick.

Hey, I may be a womanizer but that doesn't mean I'm greedy. I smiled before starting to advance to the four.

I put a smile on my face. Edward and Emmett might have, erm, used their looks but I liked to charm them in. I know, not much of a different, but I'm not that straightforward.

Bella was the first to notice me walking over and nudged Alice in the side and whispered something.

She lifted her small head and smiled invitingly at me. I couldn't fight the swirl in my stomach as a sudden happiness filled me.

I smiled back but my smile faltered as the guy put his arms on the shoulders of Alice and Bella. Alice grinned up at his tall form and Bella's cheeks turned a rosey pink.

I reached the four before looking at the guy. My eyes widened as I finally got a good look at him. He was about the same size Emmett.

Alice ducked out from under the guys arm and smiled. "Jasper this Jake, Jake this is Jasper." Alice smiled and indicated with a wave of his hand.

I smiled a small smile stuck my hand out. Jake took the hand that wasn't on Bella and shook my hand. I grinned, he had a firm handshake.

Hey, just because he was being friendly with the girls doesn't mean I had to hate him. Jake had… Um, friendly vibes, I know weird.

Jake grinned, "Hey, nice to meet you, man."

I grinned back."Right back at you."

"Hey, Jasper! We are right here!" I heard Emmett's booming voice before I saw him. I saw Edward trailing a bit behind him.

I felt someone discomfort and turned around to see a frown tugging at her lips when she saw Edward.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong with you?" Asked Jake. He leaned down to her tall form.

"Nothing, nothing, at all." Said Bella as she put on a fake smile. Well from what I could tell it was fake.

"Hi Emmett, Edward, this is Jake." Said Rosalie.

Emmett grinned and shook his hand while Edward frowned and kept his distance. What was his problem.

I took a closer inspection I noticed he was staring at Jake's arm around Bella. I shook with silent laughs as I smirked.

"Hey, girlies, it's time to dance! That's what we're getting paid to do! We have to sing later so we might have well get our energy out now." Said Alice as the song 'Shake it' came on.

Bella grinned and rolled her eyes while Rosalie and Alice started jumping up and down like they were on drugs.

I didn't notice it but Edward did, "Sing?"

Alice and Rosalie stopped jumping and looked in deep thought.

"We didn't tell you that we are a part time band, did we,"Asked Alice with a look in her eyes. The three of us shook our heads with wide eyes as Jake laughed at us."Looks like your going to see us later than but right now we are the entertainment."

"Come on!"Someone yelled as the girls started to step up.

Bella removed herself from Jake and smiled sweetly at him."We're still staying at your house later Jake, right?"She asked him sincerely. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hand clench.

I started laughing silently again as my body vibrated. Ha ha, nothing gets between Edward and his pray.

"Okay ladies and getlemen we are going to show you all how to do the steps to what ever song comes if you want to learn the fee is ging to be five dollars."Called out Rosalie.

"Hey, Emmett, go humor me. I'll give you the money if you do it."I said with a wicked grin. Emmet looked determined.

"Okay, hand the money over." Said Emmett. I digged through my pocket till I felt my wallet. I pulled my five out and handed it to him. He wadded over to the line which, surprisingly, was getting full.

"Okay, everyone grab a partner while me and Bella show you all how to do it. Right now we are going to practice slow dancing." Said Alice but Bella cut, "Yes, I know you are all groaning on the inside but this dance lesson will do well if your wanting to impress your special someone."

Some people smiled and looked at their partner. I looked over to see Emmett had partnered with Rosalie. My jaw dropped. "He set me up!" I muttered. Emmett apparently heard and turned to grin at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, me here. I hope you peoples enjoy this chapter. I finally got up to doing another chapter because I had started it in class.

**- Yours truly,**

**LVTF ((LetTheVenomFlow))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN THE MUSIC VIDEO WOMANIZER BY BRITTNEY SPEARS**

It had been about ten minutes after Jasper had given his money to Emmett and Emmett had started dancing.

Despite his enormous size he seemed good at dancing, besides; he got lucky. He gets to dance _really_ close to the girl he liked.

_I still don't understand why he still has to label the girls with his own nicknames. I'm pretty sure Rosalie wouldn't like to be called 'Blondie' especially if someone came up to and her a dumb blond. She'd probably kick him where the sun don't shine… Well they all would probably would if they called them something out of their name, _I shivered despite the muggy weather, _I __**SO**__ do not want to picture that. Though back to the point, Rosalie is the feistiest of the three, _I frowned to myself.

I could hear thunder in the distance. I lifted my eyes off the ground and stared at the sky. The once soft white popcorn shaped clouds had turned big and black.

I shifted my gaze back to the dancing.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Sure, I wouldn't mind if that was Bella and I in that position, but sadly that wasn't the situation.

I didn't really want to watch my brother to try to relentless flirt with my crush's friend… Or was she a sister? You know what, we never really figured that out.

They just appeared out of thin are on their motorcycles.

Looks like I'm going to have to ask Carlisle about that. He'd for sure know about that.

Whether or not he'd tell me about them was his choice. As a father? Probably. As a doctor? Absolutely... Not.

The thunder rumbled again and the clouds seemed to visibly get darker while some small lightning struck.

Everyone stopped their dancing took some time to look at the sky. Of course they were to busy dancing or watching Bella and Alice dance to look at the darkening sky.

I saw Alice let go of Bella and step back and looked directly at the sky. "Looks like it is going to flood. We may want to find a house, ours is to far away and it's going to be flooding for awhile." Said Alice, almost as if she was certain.

I looked at Alice and snorted. Jasper me in the ribs and glared at me at the same time Alice turned to me and glared.

"You wanna to bet?" Asked Alice with a raised eyebrow. I smirked inwardly.

"Of course I am usually good at figuring out if people are lying. You're a new one so this should be fun." I said easily and gave a cocky grin.

I heard Bella gave a 'tsk tsk'. "Good luck. You should never bet against Alice and you should learn that now." Said Rosalie.

"Okay, how about we set the bets high? Who ever loses the bet has to give the other five-hundred dollars." I gave a knowing look and stuck my hand out.

Alice gave her twinkling laugh stuck her hand out and shook my hand out, "Deal. We need the money."

Bella and Rosalie ran up to each other and slapped high-fives. "AWESOME! We get five-hundred dollars and we don't have to work for it!" Shouted Bella while Rosalie did a happy dance.

I frowned and looked at Emmett. He was staring at Rosalie with a certain look on his face while she was dancing.

I cringed and looked away. I didn't want to know what was going through his mind right now.

"Don't you think it is a bit to early to be celebrating for a victory when the bet just started?" Asked Jasper.

Alice looked up at Jasper and gave a dazzling smile at him. I felt bad for Jasper, I know what he is going through, having to stop himself from running over to Alice.

"Nope." Said all three of the girls at the simultaneously.

Emmett shook his head and looked around when we heard a shout from the stands.

"What now Jeff?" Bella yelled back.

I felt the sneaky little green monster sneak up on me as they walked towards each other. Who was he to her? Wow… I've been emotional since Bella has gotten here.

Bella blushed slightly than moved her hand to her head and rubbed the back of her head in, seemingly, embarrassment. My eyes widened a bit. Even if she was a rocker that was cute.

"Hey, girls, you guys still have yet to sing the songs you wrote." Said_ Jeff._ I know what your thinking, maybe, just _maybe_ the jealousy was getting _a bit_ over board.

My own mental rant and silent fuming I didn't noticed that Rosalie, Bella, and Alice made their way up to the small podium.

Before I knew it a small crowd had formed around it to watch the three beauties. Wondering if their singing voices were as good as their looks.

Alice and Bella had a guitar. Alice had the bass guitar while Bella had the normal guitar. Rosalie was on the drums; each had a microphone by their instrument.

The instrumental part started after a few seconds all three of the girls had opened their mouth to sing.

"_Superstar,_

_Where you going_-" Just as they had uttered the few words the downpour had started.

Great, just great. Right when we were going to hear the three play it_ would _start raining. Since they hadn't gotten even a line out we weren't able to tell if they were good.

"Save the instruments! " I heard Bella's familiar voice call out.

As quick as lightening, Bella had thrown the guitar to Alice and was over at the drums. Alice caught the guitar accurately.

"Take the things that fall." Said Bella like a leader as she picked up the drums as if it was nothing.

Some of the extra things the go on the drums fell off. Bella and Rosalie ran to the shelter Alice had found while me, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob followed.

When we had got there Alice already had the cases and they were putting the instruments up.

"How are we going to get home? The buses for sure won't come here because of the rain and that's what we took and Jacob's car only had two seats." Muttered Bella as she started to pace.

Jacob smirked. "Looks like you guys have to go with those three, if they are nice enough."

Emmett quickly caught on and started bouncing up and down like a little kid. "Yeah, yeah! We'll bring them to our house since their house if far away." Said Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"We have no other choice so I suppose we should go." Said Rosalie. Alice agreed quickly and Bella reluctantly agreed too.

Bella grabbed all of the cases containing the instruments. My eyes widened. _Those have to be heavy_, I thought to myself.

I voiced my thoughts and asked, "Do you need any help?" Bella shrugged her shoulders and handed me the base guitar and stumbled a bit from the weight.

_Dang, this is so heavy. How is she able to carry__** two**__ and one of them is heavier than this. I would hate to see her strength as a boy, _I thought to myself.

"We have to run if we want to keep the instruments dry." Said Bella.

We had started running back to the car, Jacob to his own. "SAY HI TO LEAH TO LEAH FOR US!" Yelled Alice before loading the stuff in Emmett's monster jeep and climbed in.

"Who's Leah?" Asked Jasper, most likely out of curiosity.

"Jacob's fiancé." Said Rosalie for Alice.

I could feel the shock of the news show on my face. I looked at the two and saw that Jasper and Emmett had the similar expression.

The car stopped and stood the Cullen mansion. The girl's jaws dropped and stared at the house through the car. **((They had been driving the whole time and the Cullen aren't that far))**

We, the boys, grabbed the stuff from the back and walked into the house. "MOM!!! DAD!!! WE'RE HOME AND WE BROUGHT SOME GIRLS HOME!" Yelled Emmett. Jasper and I grinned at how he worded it.

"You know that doesn't sound right. Makes me sound like a slut." Rosalie said bluntly.

The all of cracked up, misusing Rosalie who was glaring at Emmett who was staring at Rosalie, at the statement.

_Wow, they are so different than the normal girls we date, _I thought silently with a small smile.

.


	7. New Love

Hey all my awesome peoples. Thanks for all of the reviews, I love them (; I wanted to make some reviewers happy by making a couple. I thought it was time for them to get together, especially since those two are the boldest.

**-LTVF**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN THE VIDEO WOMANIZER. I JUST WANTED TO CREATE A STORY WITH THE PLOT.**

RPOV

As soon as Emmett had called that out a tall woman with a motherly aura and pretty face walked elegantly down the stairs. Though her beauty was wasted because when she saw us she gave a nasty glare. I just snorted and stuck my nose in the air.

I saw Emmett walk over to Bella and threw his huge arm around her shoulder. I felt jealousy course through my veins but calmed down when I realized that this Bella we were talking about.

Bella jumped at the contact of skin and grabbed Emmett's arm. She gave some effort and flipped him over her shoulder.

Emmett looked up at Bella from on his back throwing his arms in the air and exclaiming, "You've got to teach me that!"

I couldn't help but to give a chuckle at the handsome man. He may look like an excessive body builder but her quite the loveable bear. I gave a small smirk as Bella had to help Emmett get up.

I kinda spaced out after the incident. I felt a poke in my side and looked up to see Emmett's smiling face above mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I grinned back deviously when a plan started to form in my head.

"Does your back still hurt?" I asked. I tilted my head to side and made the light go into my eyes purposely. Emmett looked star struck by the expression on his face. Emmett snapped out of his head and said, "I guess…. Bella's got some strength."

I looked up through my long lashes and smiled seductively. "Well, let me help get that kink out." I whispered into his ear.

I quietly walked behind Emmett and started to massage his shoulders. His tense posture went away with every move I made. I smirked at the back of his head. 'Boys are too easy. They always want pleasure even if they say they don't.' I thought.

My hands slowly down his back until I reached his lower back. He quickly got up and turned away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh, um, thanks. My back is all better now that you've worked your magic." Said Emmett with a slight uneasy smile.

Just as I was about to walk out the door a hand fastened around my wrist. "H-Hey, Rosalie, will you go out with me?" Asked Emmett quietly.

I looked up to see that his face was stained with a scarlet. 'I thought only Bella could turn that color.' I thought with a snicker. Of course, Emmett being the big softie that he is, Emmett took it the wrong way.

Emmett look dejected as he tried to hide his face. I sighed quietly before shaking my head. I brought my hands to Emmett's face and laid them there. "Emmett, I wasn't laughing at you. I'll go out with you, but only on two conditions." I said sternly.

Emmett's face quickly lit up and he gave a bright smile. "One; you have to quit your playboy ways." I paused and looked at his still ever bright face. I gave my own wicked grin, "That's for me and me only." He stared at me blankly before giving a chuckle. "I don't think you're much different from those other girls right now." Muttered Emmett quietly, thinking I wouldn't hear. I glared but decided to not put my word in it. "Rule number dos; you have to call me Rose." I declared. He started laughing at the simple rule but was stopped by me pressing my lips to his.

We continued that for a few minutes till I heard our names being called from the other room. "Dang, right when it was getting to the good part." Emmett said out aloud.

I rolled my eyes before entwining my hand with his and walking with him to the next room.

Four sets of familiar eyes instantly went down to our hands but one pair of eyes were glaring. I looked up to see three unfamiliar faces standing away from the four. Emmett looked surprised and a bit flushed at the faces.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend Emmett. She's absolutely gorgeous!" Exclaimed a pretty brunette with blue eyes.

"Erm, well she is recently acquired. Isn't that right, Rose?" Asked Emmett as he pulled me to him.

"Yup, you know what, I haven't actually had a real boyfriend in a long time. Hum…. Has it been one or two years, Alice?" I asked. Alice grinned before shrugging her small shoulders. Alice held up her hand before counting down; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

At the moment Bella appeared behind Emmett and glared scarily. 'How do they do that?' I thought as I looked at my two friend friends. "You know, if you become her boyfriend that means you have to cater to her every needs. Not to mention if you break her heart I won't promise how long you're going to be in the hospital." Said Bella darkly.

Emmett shivered and his Adam's apple bobbed down as he took in a big gulp of air. He looked scared out of his wits. 'Bella could probably fit into a haunted house with that look.' I mused in my mind.

"Y-Yes sir, I mean lady. I-I won't hurt her." Stuttered Emmett. Bella nodded in approval and patted Emmett's shoulder. I threw my arms around his bulky shoulders and whispered in his ear, "You're the first one that has survived that and stayed with me. Let alone not pee their pants in fear."

He looked in thought before letting out a big laugh.

Everyone but Alice switched from staring at Emmett to Bella. "Always amazes a crowd." Muttered Edward to himself. Bella just simply glared at him.

"Well, looks like we are going to be bunking together for awhile, the roads are flooded. Hopefully we can get together fine; I'm Irina **((Correct me if I spelled it wrong))**. The girl you heard earlier was Kate; the one that is sulking is Tanya. " Said a short black haired girl with brown eyes **((Don't kill me. I don't know how they look))**. My eyes shifted to the strawberry blond that was glaring at Bella now, how seemed to not notice it.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Bella. The pixie is Alice and the redhead is Bella." I said with a friendly smile.


End file.
